The Pass
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Things go very diffrently at the mountian pass. Shan-Yu/Mulan. One-Shot. COMPLETE T for innuendo


**I Do Not Own Mulan**

**000000000000000000000000000**

Fa Zhou worried for his daughter.

It wasn't just the fact that she had disguised herself as a man and joined the army that worried him.

It was the fact she would be fighting the Huns. The same creatures that held her captive for six years.

He remembered the time after she had been returned home at fifteen, rescued by the army. She had been angry, and he couldn't blame her. Not after five-years of living with those beast.

Of having her innocence taken during that time.

And while Mulan had eventually calmed down, she had trouble being a proper lady. He had no doubt it was remnants of her time as a Hun slave. But she surely held a great hatred for the Huns.

He feared what war, especially against a foe she so hated, would do his daughter.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

"Aim for Shan-Yu," Captain Li ordered as the Hun army charged at them.

Mulan had long since drawn her father's sword, and at her Captain's order, she acted.

And promptly kicked the cannon to the side.

"PING!" Shang yelled angrily, but she was already in motion. With a skill that surprised the captain, she quickly disarmed the men surrounding her.

Including him.

Before Shang could demand an explanation, he felt a sting in the back of his head, and saw blackness.

000000000000000000000000000

Shang was groggy when he came too. And the first thing he realized were that his hands were bound to a pole behind him.

"It's good to see you're awake," a deep voice said.

Shang looked up and meet the chilling gaze of Shan-Yu. The large man was sitting upon a massive rock. And behind him stood Ping, minus armor, massaging his shoulders. He spit at the other man's feet.

Shan-Yu just chuckled. Standing up, he leaned over to Ping, and Shang was slightly disgusted as he watched the two men kiss tenderly. "I'll leave you to explain my dear," Shan-Yu said. "I have to organize our march on the Imperial City."

And without further remarks, the large man walked away, leaving Shang and his traitorous soldier alone.

"I wouldn't have thought Shan-Yu had a thing for boys," Shang sneered in insult. To the captain's surprise, Ping smirked.

"He doesn't." And before Shang could say otherwise, Ping pulled open his shirt...

...Revealing a pair of bound breast.

With a slight smirk, Ping said, "You were beaten by a woman Captain." She closed her shirt before continuing. "My name was actually Fa Mulan, though I suppose I have another now, Shan-Ji, wife of Shan-Yu."

"You see, I was once captured by the Huns as a young child," she explained. "I lived among them and fell in love with the son of one of the chiefs. He felt the same as I, and on my fourteenth birthday we were wed. A year later, a scouting troop of Han soldiers 'rescued' me from my home."

Shang looked at her in astonishment.

"And to make it even better," she continued. "Battar fought to become Shan-Yu, and invaded China just to get me back." She paused momentarily. "Of course, to do this and raise his army, my husband did have to promise the other chieftains something. So, I'm afraid we're still going to have to attack the Imperial City."

000000000000000000000000000

"Did you enjoy you talk?" Battar, Shan-Yu of the Huns, asked as Mulan stepped into their tent.

She smiled. "Of course. It was a pleasure to see that arrogant ass taken down a few pegs."

Battar grinned, and reached up to pull his wife down to him. "Enough talk. My bed has been cold without you."

Mulan grinned and leaned in to capture her husbands lips in a kiss. Pulling back slightly, she said, "Then perhaps we should warm it."

000000000000000000000000000

One week later, the Huns raided the Imperial City.

000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you enjoyed. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and finally got to writing it down. I love Shan-Yu/Mulan but there's not enough. I admit I stole a few thing from Hachin by Eduard Kassel, namely Shan-Yu being a title and his real name. I made up Shang-Ji, but basically it's the female equivalent of Shan-Yu title-wise. But aside from that, this is all my idea.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums**


End file.
